Kiiruma
Kiiruma is the het ship between K1-B0 and Miu Iruma from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon With Miu being quite disliked in the group, K1-B0 appears to be the only student, other than Kaede Akamatsu and Gonta Gokuhara, who genuinely likes her and wishes to be friends with her. At first, Miu considered K1-B0 pathetic for being so weak, offering to upgrade him later (and especially wishing to upgrade his crotch area). Because he is a robot, Miu took a special interest in K1-B0 and even feels sexual attraction towards him, though it's unclear if he is aware of this. Since K1-B0 was unable to take care of his body by himself, Miu was very excited to offer her help. However, K1-B0 felt very embarrassed and shy about it, considering it very intimate and saying they shouldn't do it so soon. In Chapter 3, Miu seems to finally convince K1-B0 and she begins to perform maintenance on him in a rather suggestive manner they both seem to find very pleasurable, with K1-B0 making "cute noises" whenever Miu touches a sensitive spot. Her intense personality makes K1-B0 feel very shy and he blushes a lot due to Miu's compliments and remarks. Miu, in turn, thinks he's very cute with his shyness and cute noises, and while she usually prefers to be submissive, she seems to enjoy being dominating towards K1-B0. When K1-B0's Ultimate Research Lab was revealed, Miu was very excited to upgrade him even more, saying he would look so pretty with them and that she wants him to make lots of cute noises. This causes K1-B0 to blush heavily and tell her not to mention that in front of Shuichi Saihara, who was with them at the time. Being very interested in K1-B0's talent and features, Miu went inside his lab without his permission. Besides that, she added many new features to K1-B0, such as a flashlight that came out from his eyes. She also wishes to give him a vibration function, but he declined, seemingly understanding at least some of her suggestive remarks. While Miu is very openly attracted to K1-B0 and seems to think their relationship is something similar to being a couple, it's a bit unclear how he feels about her, as he doesn't really speak of her in an explicitly romantic manner like he does with Shuichi in the bonus mode Love Across the Universe. He does not seem to be fully aware of some of her implications, but genuinely cares about her and is very grateful for her help. It is also possible that he likes her back, but isn't aware of it. In Chapter 3, when Miu praises a computer in a suggestive manner, K1-B0 is seen to get silently jealous. K1-B0 is shown to be nicer and more sympathetic towards Miu than the most other students, though Miu is occasionally rude towards him, and K1-B0 understandably doesn't seem to have complete trust in her intentions at times. K1-B0 was shocked when he discovered Miu's corpse in Chapter 4 and he was the only one to still speak fondly of her even after the chapter. After her death, he states that he wishes he could cry, but Miu never gave him a crying function. During the trial, he mentions that he believes Miu was a good person based on the time they spent together, despite some of her personality traits. Later, in Chapter 5, he wistfully talks to Shuichi about how genuine Miu was with machines and technology, and that she had natural innocence she hid deep inside her, indicating that she showed her true self more openly in his company. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, the two appear to be close as well, and Miu takes care of K1-B0's maintenance for their three high school years. K1-B0 tells her how grateful he is and that he will miss being able to ask her in the future. Miu is very offended by this, asking K1-B0 why he's going to throw her away and assumes that he has other partners than her. K1-B0 tries to explain they're graduating soon, but Miu is still angry. He then tells her that it would be good to have someone like her who is good with technology to care for him. Miu answers that he can come to her place and the two agree to continue their usual habit, with K1-B0 thanking Miu in advance. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of a lot of ship tease between the two, especially the "maintenance scene". The two having compatible talents, with Miu being the Ultimate Inventor and K1-B0 being the Ultimate Robot also helped. So did K1-B0 being one of a few students who actually liked Miu and having the most positive interactions with her. Because in Chapter 4 Monotaro thought K1-B0 was his father and Miu was his mother (the role which she quickly accepted), in some fan fictions and fan arts, the two are portrayed as a family with Monotaro as their son. It is one of the most written Danganronpa V3 ships and the most written one for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION : : DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia *They stand next-to-next during the Class Trials in New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Videos Danganronpa V3 Iruma Does Maintenance on K1-B0 (English) A Gift For Keebo (Comic Dub) Chocolates Animation Collab With LuneScape Dinner Animation MMD Miu does maintenance on Kiibo Navigation